


control.

by laevatein



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: //screeches, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Juzen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, eternal trash for these two, i'm trash, juminzen, they need to be together seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: "Yes...only look at me like this - just like this."





	

The others were out, having muttered how they needed to get more snacks. Jumin was too preoccupied on a business call to join them, but still suggested they take his limo to go wherever needed. Seven immediately shot that down though, saying walking would be much funner since the store wasn’t that far anyways.

Zen was always avid to exercise, but today his thoughts were still too invested in his latest role and so he decided to use what free time he could practicing. Even though this was meant to be a hangout session with his friends, they weren’t doing anything but laying around, playing games, and drinking.

With Zen sat on the kitchen counter, an unopened can of beer in his grasp - Jumin had managed to intrude on that singular moment with just his presence alone.

“Couldn’t stay away hm?” Zen uttered, setting the can down on the counter-top before scrolling through his latest facebook feed on his phone.

“My thirst needed to be quenched - and yes you were the only one who is able to satisfy that craving.”

The actor merely scoffed, writing off the response as usual teasing from Jumin. Although seeing him move from the corner of his eye to directly in his line of sight was slightly concerning. Peering up from his phone, a gaze of red clashed with grey in a way that off-set a different kind of tension.

Jumin’s breath was hot on his cheek, and how he stared was with an underlying intensity that Zen had never seen before. Inwardly Zen knew there was no escaping this now.

“D-Dude...what are -”

“Stop talking.”

Zen couldn’t do anything but follow that command. His head was dizzy from the rush of confusion and the strange desire to know just what Jumin was planning. Granted his favor for the other wasn’t the best but...it wasn’t like he could deny how attractive Jumin was. Really it wasn’t fair for him to have looks and fortune on his side...

The instinctive need to push back was forgotten, especially the moment Jumin’s fingers traced over his stomach and further down to the button of his jeans.

“Look at me.”

Silence played out between them despite _how_ they stared at one another. It spoke so many things, unbidden desires intently taken in that moment with how Jumin dragged the zipper down and let his fingers slip past the waistband of the barrier of clothing.

Fingers traced the tip of Zen’s cock, a shudder running through him in a mixture of shame and anticipation. Already pre-cum dribbled over the slit, making him inhale sharply at how Jumin smeared it along his fingertips and down in a slow stroke.

The touches never ceased. Bated breaths became incessant along with whimpers. Making it even worse was the subtle smirk that Jumin exhibited, only to be felt as he dragged his lips over Zen’s jawline. Another command radiated amidst the tension and obscene sounds of slick strokes over Zen’s cock.

"Yes...only look at me like this - _just like this_."

Zen was caught in that gaze, never daring to let his eyes stray from how Jumin watched him. It brought out a sense of shame from not being able to restrain himself, hips pushing forward into the warmth of his hand and feeling such pleasure in a way he never had before.

There was no way for Zen to hold back the moan that formed, ripping from the back of his throat and making his cheeks darken all the more. Showing such a vulnerable side of himself in front of Jumin made him feel such an odd mixture of hate and..wanting to reveal even more.

“Come for me - let me hear you moan.”

Even at the end of it all Zen was still falling. Cum spilling against Jumin’s hand just as he asked and Zen’s moans couldn’t be held back even if he had tried - not with how intensely Jumin stared. The look alone was enough to make him whisper the other’s name brokenly, body shuddering from such pleasure.

There was no hesitation in how a hand pushed into dark locks, forcing Jumin in close to steal his lips in a hard kiss. The notion was easily returned, lips and teeth clashing as one mere passing of lips wasn’t _enough._

_“I hate you..”  
_

The utterance formed in a breathless tone, Zen staring in a way that spoke wonders.

The fact that he was lying when he said that was one of them.


End file.
